Arrancar Eater
by WarlordofAnimeXD
Summary: The Soul Eater Squad travels through the Dimension Distorter to the Bleach dimension where some crazy, random shit happens!


Devour the Souls

Darkness consumes all.

Soul Eater

"Ok dad! Shinigami-sama! We're off!" Maka Albarn finished up her good-byes, carrying truck loads of bags embroidered with DWMA all across it.

To Maka's left, was her trusty demon weapon, Evans, whose hands were calmly tucked in his pockets, backpacking his meister's, as well as his own, backpack.

"Maka, I hope you realize the main reason i'm going is because of you, right?"

She nodded, smiling.

"And the fact that this is a GRADED ASSIGNMENT!" Interjected Stein. His role for this field trip was not only intimidating teacher, but also intimidating chaperone!

Ahead of them all was #1, Black Star, handling Tsubaki's little luggage with ease. (Only cuz it had wheels)

"SHOTGUN!" He called, speed walking to the vehicle they would all soon be transported in. Speaking of guns…

"Can we just hurry up, already?!" Liz groaned from the backseat.

Patty giggled.

"You look really pretty, sis!"

"Not as pretty as you, sis!"

"You both look pretty!" Death the Kid randomly observed.

The two weapons looked surprised at their meister.

"-Blush- VERY S-SYMMETRICAL! YOU'RE BOTH SYMMETRICAL, I MEAN!" Kid stuttered.

It was true tho. Liz was wearing 2 sparkly bracelets, one on each wrist, a beach style skirt with vertical lines, of even length and spacing, and a fresh, white, button down shirt, with a bun in her hair. Patty-chan wore the same thing, except with horizontal lines, and her hair , and an adorable ruby red bow, that stood out beautifully.

Pretty soon, within 10 or so minutes, everyone was prepared to begin driving down the road of another dimension!

"Y'know, Spirit-senpai…" began, talking to Death Scythe.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

Spirit blushed, eyes widening.

"What are you saying?!"

Stein stepped closer, his voice growing more silent.

"Exactly what I said…senpai…"

"..." Spirit was completely red faced now.

"I know you're not ready to say it, Spirit, but….I love you…" He cupped his love's face, and pecked him lovingly on the side of his face. After that, he left.

Luckily, the red head couldn't help but smile. He knew Stein would never lie to him, especially about their relationship, and Death Syche couldn't help but feel special. Now he knew for sure, he was worth Stein's time.

"Alright, Kiddos! You all ready to Dimension Distort, and head to The World Of the Living!?"

"YASSSS!"

WHOOP! WHOOP!"

HOORAY!"

"I'm going to ace this assignment."

And with that, the friends were off! Once on the road, however, a problem came up. Thankfully, there was a quick solution to it.

"Uhh...I have to pee…" Black Star whimpered softly.

Stein frowned, having realized he'd have to deal with Black Star in the passenger seat all day long.

"Here's a bottle." Soul offered.

XD

"Log date. Five-dash-30-dash-17. Black Star, here…." he sighed.

" In my progress in becoming an even greater god than I am now, my patience is being tested as the squad and I enter hour three of this...field-slash-road trip…"

Soul snatched the recorder from Black Star.

"Soul here. Snacks are decreasing as my hunger shoots up. Maka's looking energetic, as always, and Tsubaki is happy and carefree."

"Tsubaki speaking, as the clouds and sky look clear, and the road ahead of us looks bright…"

Suddenly, a whining noise filled the air. Patty….

"PORTAL! I WANNA SEE THE PORTAL!" She whined, flailing her arms around, smacking Death the Kid in the face during the process.

Unfazed, Kid-kun leaned forward in his seat.

"Stein-sensei,how much longer?"

' _Continue on HIghway Life Reaper for 300 miles_ ' Spoke Stein's phone.

"Not much longer." he replied.

"SHIIIIIIITTTT!" Soul cursed, slamming his fist against the seat.

"THERE"S NOTHING TO DOOOOO!"

"I know something…" Maka grinned, a devious smile forming upon her face.

"RADIO MUSIC!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The others cried!

But it was too late! Maka-chan had already turned the radio button on, the car blasting with pop music, rap, and practically all of today's music! Songs from Drake, Rihanna, Bruno Mars, and even Taylor Swift, drifted and buzzed throughout the vehicle. Too bad only one K-pop song played, which was "Very Very Very" By Girl Group "I.O.I." Once the radio arrived at its commercial break, the group, especially Stein, gasped in relief.

The Creepy sun had now set, revealing the Creepy, drunk-looking moon. Quiet, relaxing songs, like Roses, by The Chainsmokers, played, along with gentle outdoor breezes escaping from the outside world, cooling down the many occupants of the car. Liz and Patty grew weary, and had fell asleep on Death The Kid's shoulder. Kid, however, was very much awake, as well as Tsubaki, Stein, (Obvi, cuz he's driving), and Soul.

"Hey, Stein-san. Can you tell us more about this place we're all heading to?"

"Yeah, you really didn't inform the Audience, yet."

"And I don't want Black Star to get beat up by some weirdo we have no clue about." Tsubaki kindly added.

Stein adjusted his glasses, still focused on the road, yet, ready to answer to the children's curiosity.

"We are headed to The World Of the Living..There, we will find humans; Mostly all good souls."

Tsubaki and Soul Eater Evans exchanged glances.

"The only problem, though, is that there are half-human, half-ghost souls living there, as well as other complications, that make it hard to figure out whom to trust. The good guys, when you run into such luck, collect souls, just like us. Except, they don't eat them. They cleanse them of their sins, and everything is all peaches and cream."

" So why do we need to see a bunch of souls take a bath for?" Soul snapped, tiredly, his hand intertwined with a sleeping Maka.

"There are these creatures...not so sure how to explain them...They're known as arrancars. They have the powers of the good guys, basically, but are evil. These souls can transform too, showing off who they really are. "

"So, how do we defeat the bastards?"

"I'll explain later, when we all go to where they are located...Together."

The ones awake became nervous, so Stein then explained what the point in all this was.

" I bring you guys here so you can learn more about fighting various types of souls, and gain more experience by doing so. I think you guys can pull it off. You're all smart and dedicated-"

"AIRPLANE!" Patty shouted in her sleep.

"-...although sometimes I question it…Just...get some rest, and you'll soon find out that this dimension...The Bleach dimension, is nothing compared to ours…" finished, tossing the end of a cigarette out the window, the darkness consuming it, completely…

XD

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!" You could hear Evans cry the next morning.

"BLUE!" Patty laughed, clapping her hands together.

"I wonder if they have that shade in nail polish?" Liz thought, intrested.

"THAT'S THE THING THAT TAKES US TO THE OTHER WORLD?!"

Maka, still in the car, rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she got out the car to see what the fuck was all the screaming about.

"Ohayo, Maka-chan."

"Good morning, Stein-sensei. What's going o- WHAT THE SHIT!"

Tsubaki, not being able to take her eyes off the turquoise-ish swirl in the middle of nowhere, walked over to her friend, ' There's our ticket to Lord Death knows where…'

Maka's eyes lit up.

"ME FIRST!" She shouted, standing face to face with the Dimension Distorter.

"Uhm..it's too late for that…"

"Black Star left a couple minutes ago." Liz informed, brushing her hair, not giving any fucks.

"How comes nobody's going after him?"

"We were waiting for you to get up. And since you are-"

"BLACK STAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Tsubaki shrieked, diving straight into the portal.

"Pretty…" Patty dronefully drooled, hypnotized, walking into the transporter, disappearing instantly.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed, going to retrieve her little sister.

"I'll go after them…" Stein added, nonchalantly stepping directly inside said object within seconds.

Soul held out his hand.

"You ready, Maka?"

"Hmph. I was BORN ready!"

Maka held hands with Evans, and the duo left to go inside of the portal...together….

In The World Of The Living

"Just what the hell is that thing? And why the fuck is it in my house?" This was Ichigo Kurosaki, moody, orange haired, 17 year old, Soul Reaper at heart, relaxing in his Living room. That is, until his partner Rukia Kuchiki came in.

" I found this boy threatening to kill everybody, saying his 'sensei' told him the truth about us this morning, or some bullshit. I asked him to identify himself, but he refused."

"Lemme handle him." Kurosaki then pinned who was unknown at the time, to be Black Star's hands, behind his back, and tied him to a chair.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS RIGHT NOW!" He demanded, not messing around.

Black Star only struggled and growled.

YOU BASTARDS CAN'T HOLD ME DOWN! I AM THE NUMBER ONE ASSASSIN OF MY CLAN! I'LL KILL ALL YOU REJECTS!"

"Rejects?" Rukia stepped back, offended.

"LOOK, YOU IDIOT! STOP BEING SO HONEST AND TELL US WHO SENT YOU!"

"Wait til my friends meet you assholes! We're gonna kick your ASSES!"

"Black Star, YOU FOOL!" It was Stein, crashing through the window like a lunatic, drop-kicking Black Star, despite the fact he was still tied to a chair.

"So THAT'S his name!"

"Stein-sensei! HELP ME! I CAN'T BECOME A GOD LIKE THIS!"

"The old man must be his teacher…" Ichigo thought, not wanting to interrupt.

Rapid stepping sounds filled the room as Tsubaki and the others came bursting through the door.

"Black Star, YOU FOOL!" The female demon weapon growled angrily, rushing to her partner urgently.

"Black Star, are you okay? Who did this to you?! Ohhh, you had me so worried!" Tsubaki untied her meister and hugged him tight, but not too tight.

Black Star looked up, bruises from Stein's drop-kick, but, he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki! I'm awesome, remember! Like I'd go down at the hands of some weirdo I have no clue about!"

Tsubaki smiled warmly.

"STAR-KUN! WHO DID THIS?!" Soul demanded, slapping him left and right.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MEEEEE!"

Liz and Patty chuckled, as Death the Kid rolled his seemingly symmetrical eyes.

"You guys are a mess...Anyways, sorry to intrude, whoever you may be; Our friend here, as you can see, is uniquely clueless...Death The Kid, by the way…"

Rukia and Ichigo blinked.

"Get the fuck outta my house." Ichigo narrowed his eyebrows. All he wanted to do was watch Season 3 of Naruto! But Noooooooo! These random people had to come in and ruin everything!

"But we're here to help!"

"Explain yourselves." Rukia ordered coldly.

Stein stepped forward, playing his role as the best chaperone that could ever chaperone!

"We have come here, from the Soul Eater dimension. My students are learning to fight different forms of souls, for, we collect souls . Except, THEY eat them."

Tsubaki and Soul waved sheepishly.

"From previous study, I have learned about many arrancars that could help my students improve their new skills, as well as develop new ones. Doing so will help their demon weapons become the best they can be, someday, the strongest. In short, we were hoping you could help us do so."

Rukia snorted. Ichigo chuckled. Then the two were cracking up, leaning on each other for support.

"Bro, hahaha! You are literally asking the wrong Soul Reapers! We haven't seen an arrancar here for dayyyyzzz!"

" A what?"

"Shhh! I'll explain later!" hushed Tsubaki.

Stein continued.

"Ah, but that could easily be changed, for, my wonderful student, Maka-chan, can sense souls, good bad, human, non-human, from miles away."

Ichigo waved her off.

"Phsh. What are you, twelve?"

"Fourteen, you scumbag." Were Maka's first words to anybody in this Bleach world, and clearly, she was not satisfied with the results.

"Well, we're not here to play games, so why don't you runts go and-URK!"

Soul smirked. He had just kicked Ichigo in the balls.

"Black Star's right. You ARE an asshole."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ichigo strained to say, clenching his crotch.

Rukia placed a friendly hand on her partner's back.  
"Ahh, sweet Deja vu…"

The others snickered. The bullshit was pretty funny. And pretty soon, they all had dropped the idea of killing each other.

For now, at least.

"So, impress me, Maka-chan. Prove to me, Rukia, that you can sense a soul, any soul that is not in this house at this very moment."

"Alright.." Albarn-san replied, concentrating.

"Uhm...I sense a group of souls, good ones. There is one who seems..annoyed...one seems overly excited, while the last ones seems bored with everything."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ikkaku."

"If they were to match their soul wavelengths, it probably wouldn't work."

"Very good observation, Maka!" Praised Stein, taking a seat in a spinny chair.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh we'll see about that!" Ichigo marched down his steps and opened the door, oblivious to the fact that it was a mistake.

"Greetings, Ichigo."

"Hiiiiii, Ichigo."

"'Sup, dude."

"Damnit. 'Sup guys. Rangiku."

"OH, ICHIGO!" The poor 17-year old soon found himself in Rangiku's disgusting, and quite frankly, fake breasts.

"FREAKS." The DWMA group winced in unison.

"Told you I was right."

Ikkaku then looked across the room, seeing people he had never seen in his entire life.

"Yo, Ichigo, these your cousins, or something?"

"No, Just some girl from some dimension, claiming she can see and sense souls, and arrancars, n shit."

Toshiro, icy, blue, hair moving along with him, crouched in front of Maka Albarn.

"Hey, kid, could you tell me if you sense any souls? It's really important." He asked calm and kindly.

"No, I'M kid, and that's Maka." Death The Kid corrected.

"I'M Black Star! THE NUMBER ONE ASSASSIN-MEISTER OUT THERE! WHO THE CRAP IS THE BALD-"

Everyone's eyes shot 'Don't say it!' looks at Black Star.

"...Bald..ly...good looking...AH SCREW IT! THE BALD DUDE!"

WHACK!

"It was worth it…" was all he could spit out before passing out.

"AH NOT AGAIN!" Tsubaki whined loudly.

"I'm Liz."

"Patty desu!"

"Evans. Heh. But you can call me Soul."

"HIIII EVANS AND KID-KUUN!" Rangiku's whore self waved flirtatiously.

"I'm Rangiku…"

"Uhhh, no thanks..I'll pass…" Son of shinigami-sama offered. "I'm good."

"Plus, we have a Blair at home." Soul added.

"HEY!"

"I'm just kidding, Maka. Everyone knows you'll ALWAYS be MY partner…"

"And Tsubaki is off limits!" Black Star dizzily voiced, regaining conscious at the name of his demon weapon.

"Come near my weapons, and I'll have them shoot you."

"Hey, now, chill! If the Class S perverts Keigo and Kon come over, I'll let you know."

Maka mischievously held up her thick book.

"Good. Cuz I'll be more than glad to Maka chop them."

"Maka chop?" Toshiro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's best if you not ask…" Tsubaki interjected shyly.

After telling the Soul Reapers that there were no Arrancars around whatsoever, and somehow, agreeing to let the Squad all spend the night at Ichigo's house, Maka soon found herself in a room with all of her closest friends..and Stein...contently eating their snacks.

"So, guys…" Stein began, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Enjoying it here?"

The crew groaned noisily.

"It's cool, I guess, but I'm tired!" Liz whined, curling up and laying on a pillow.

"Same." Tsubaki agreed, sipping from her Soul Juice box, which, by the way, is 80% soul.

"But do you really think we should be sleeping right now? What if we all need to do something, or someone's in trouble, or Maka senses something serious?"

"Mmm...I suppose it'll be alright as long as either myself, or a weapon accompanies a meister, and vice versa." Stein answered thoughtfully, yawning.

"So I think I'll sleep now. If any of you runts need me, do not hesitate the slightest to wake me up."

"Good idea!" Soul then stretched across the carpeted floor and closed his eyes.

"You staying up, Maka-chan? You gonna be okay?" Death The Kid asked, squishing his pillow into the perfect shape.

"SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE UP! I, Black Star WILL-"

"SHADDUUUUPPP!" Evans complained, clocking Black Star in the face with a random object in the face!

"WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP WITHOUT YOUR LOUD ASS MOUTH!"

"Please..no more yelling…" Tsubaki whispered sleepily.

"Hmph."

As the others kicked back and chilled, playing uno and rock, paper, scissors, they eventually fell into a warm, well- deserved, sleep, minus that creepy moon with Soul style drool.

Except two a' course.

"Karakura Town is pretty nice actually, don't ya think so, Black Star?"

"Eh. I just wanna fight someone already!" He complained, stopping his mirror flexing. "I wish the author'd just come ON ALREADY!"

"Patience, Black Star, we must savor all of this. Appreciate this setting as a whole. Then, I ask for a favor, please."

"Sure, anything, Maka."

"Come to Hueco Mundo with me…"

XD

"So you're telling me...we're going to go into ANOTHER portal so we can kick 'Arrancar' ass?" Pronouncing Arrancar as Arr-ehn-car. (R- N- Car)

"Exactly. But we gotta do this quick. I didn't wanna wake anyone up, and Stein said we'd have to get up to walk around Karakura Town as a group in the morning after breakfast."

"So why'd you wanna come SO DAMN EARLY!"

"It's only 1:00 am, so stop whining. FOXY isn't even here, yet. And, don't you want to show Tsubaki how cool and strong you are...for her..?

"..."

Black Star was surprisingly silent, and looked away, blushing lightly. Impressing Tsubaki was a big part of their relationship. Deep down, Black Star knew he was kind of embarrassing himself, but, as long as Tsubaki knew he was awesome, nothing else really mattered. Doing otherwise was just foolish and stupid.

"Where's this portal at?" He asked seriously.

"Hm." she shook her head. "If I read the map in Sensei's journal correctly, then it should be a little bit aways. In the meantime, we should probably figure out a tactic to-"

BHIECNIPWMOHURAAAAAAAAAA!

-Sweat Bead-

"...Or…..we could get something to eat….." She rolled her eyes and made her way to a small cafe that was still open and lingering with few occupants, her fellow meister behind her.

"EARLY MORNING RAMEN! YOSH!" Cheered Black Star, his eardrum busting voice, echoing.

XD

Back at the Kurosaki's House

YAWWWWWWWWNNNNNN! Groaned Soul Eater Evans, blinked wearily. "GASP! OH NO!...I forgot to take a piss before going to bed….Ugh…" He headed to the bathroom, after bumping into the wall, and peed, relaxing ever so in the process. While he was coming out, he saw a little girl standing in front of the door, preparing to knock.

"Huh? Uhm, sup'."

The blonde haired girl then blushed, and looked away, speaking in a low voice.

"M-My name is... Yuzu…"

Evans smirked.

"Soul." He squatted down to her height. "What are you doing up so early for?"

"Um…" She was such a shy, precious cutie. Her eyes glimmered with curiosity and with a past that is a whole 'nother story, a story that this chick (Me) is NOT going to write. "Th-thank you…"

"Thanks? What for?"

"You came to fight those monsters, right?"

"Yeah…."

"...I...I wish you were here to...save my mom…too..."

"Uh! K-kid, listen, it's all going to be okay, don't worry about that crap."

"Yeah, but, I sense an arrancar nearby…"

Soul Eater's eyes grew WIDE. He had no way in hell in helping this girl, honestly. He couldn't sense souls AT ALL!

"I-is your brother here, or something?" he frantically blurted.

That's when another figure's sock wrapped feet entered the hallway.

"No. He snuck out with Uryu for the night." It was Karin. "And, by the way, I can't sense souls either."

With desperate, restless eyes, Soul looked about for a solution. Meaning he went to the only other person he could trust, personally, and in battle.

"Tsubakiiiii….." he called very hollow-like. "Waaaaake uuuupppppp!"

"UGhhhhhhh…" The female weapon groaned, her eyes opening reluctantly. "What is it?"

"Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's sisters, need our help."

"I don't need anything from you losers." Sneered Karin cynic like.

Tsubaki sat up sluggishly.

"Why, what happened."

"...They saw an arrancar…..AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL MAKA AND BLACK STAR ARE EITHER!"

"Black Star!" She stood up as instant as ramen. (Which in reality, would take a couple minutes) "And Maka-chan too!? Hmm…"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Mm-hmm. But, what if Stein-sensei wakes up? Or, we miss something really important!"

"What are we gonna miss, Toonami? It's a marathon of Samurai Jack this week, anyways and-"

"AW WHAT!" Then she realized how crazy she might've looked.

"I mean….Good, good, this is Totally more important."

"Plus, Death The Kid will cover for us! I think…"

"We should leave a note…"

Karin then whipped out a piece of notebook paper from what was soon found out to be Stein's.

"I got this."

Dear Isshin,

Went out to get some cereal. Don't worry. The 'Soul Eater' people are accompanying us on the trip. We won't take too long. I think.

Sincerely,

Karin, Yuzu, Tsubaki and Soul.

Oh. And I guess Maka and Black Star too.

:)

"What's the smiley face for?" questioned Soul.

""Why NOT." And she hung the note in an obvious spot in the kitchen downstairs.

The mini squad, squad that I shall now dub "Tsukarinoulyuzu", stood in the doorway of the home, the night time air giving them all a refreshed feel.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

XD

SLAMMMMM!

"AND DON'T COME BACK EITHER!" An angry man shouted!

"OH AND WHAT IF I DO, WITH YO DJ KHALED LOOKIN'-"

"BLACK STAR!"

"LET GO OF ME, MAKA! DON'T HOLD ME BACK!"

"WE DON'T-ERGG! HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She struggled. "WE ALREADY WASTED ENOUGH TIME!"

"BUT MAKAAAA!"

"BLACK STAR. STOP. IT IS 2 IN THE FRICKIN' MORNING, CAN YOU CAN IT!"

"Make me."

"MAKAAAAAAAA CHOP!"

DING!

"K-on, and...One piece…" Blood gushed out of his forehead like a waterfall. "Luffy could beat Naruto any day…" And he passed out.

Albarn-chan sighed, and viewed her friend in disgust. Shrugging, she gripped his ankles tightly.

"Let's go, dude.."

And the two were off.

XD

"Considering you two are only weapons...you'll probably need someone to use you, huh? A meister or whatever the heck you freaks call it."

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Yes, that's correct." Tsubaki confirmed.

Karin grinned.

"Well, I know just the place to have people FIGHTING over you guys to fight. It's called…'The Soul Society'. It's where all the Soul Reapers reside, and would love to grope your handles if you know what I mean.."

"Oh goodie!" Soul snickered to himself sarcastically.

"So, just how many of these soul reapers are there?" Interrogated Tsubaki. "Surely more than the ones we met, right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. There are a ton of them. But, lucky for you, it's your pick who gets to do two sword style on you. Hey, maybe we could head to the One Piece Dimension and get Zoro-"

"NOOOO! Three crossovers in one!? ISN'T THIS ENOUGH?!"

"Eh. The fans want what they want."

"And that's why they should leave reviews!"

Sparkles glimmered above them with the word 'review' over squad.

It was eerily quiet between Tsukarinoulyuzu as they crept down the dark alleys and streets of Karakura Town. All was pretty normal, I suppose. Only a couple people ambled down the streets, and police sirens sounded occasionally. Blood….Oh god….

"Damn! I hope Maka-"

"And Black Star.."

"Didn't head down this way. This part seems bad. And why the Soul Society any frickin way?! Are Maka and Soul there? Ain't there a faster way to get there?"

Karin held her baby sister's hand and shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe we could find a portal or something, I don't go there, if I did, then possibly once. Hmm….I saw a portal ONE time before…" She faced west. "It's this way…If we hurry, we can all be back before OUR dad wakes up, and your SENSEI kills you all."

Tsubaki and Evans shuddered at the thought. And facing Lord Death about the entire situation was a worse fate than..DEATH! (XDDD) So, following the two Kurosaki's, with the mindset that they would find their beloved meisters, Soul and Tsubaki began making their way downtown, walking fast. (Faces past, and I'm home bound)

XD

Making a bloody stream of...blood...Maka continued yanking her friend's ankle, possibly ripping his foot out of its socket, despite he was still very much conscious.

"UGH! Black Star. I think we're almost there! I see a TON of glowing!"

"Hm?" The former assassin looked up from his phone, which was a colorful video of JacksepticEye animated (Fnaf, btw), and paused it. "Aw man! Don't you be doin' that you BITCH!" he quoted.

Albarn shut her eyes and dropped black star on the cold, unforgivingly jagged ground.

"Oh, ha, you're soooo hilarious…" She then gasped, noting that the portal was just over someone's fence. "Come on, Black Star! We just have to make it over this dumb fence! 'Kay?"

"YEAHHHHHH! PREPARE TO FIGHT HUECO-"

"BE QUIEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!" Maka then apologized. "We gotta be stealthy. Secret Agents, or, ninjas or, whatever is not loud like you!"

He nodded.

"Alright. You know the drill."

"Heh. Right." She proceeded to grab onto Black Star's shoulders but-

"Whoah, whoah, wait! I get on YOUR shoulders, remember?!"

Squinting her eyes, she agreed.

After Black Star practically broke his back trying to climb the fence, 4 failed attempts, the 5th one was a success.

"Are you okay?!" Maka called, doing all she could to not laugh. What?! She was getting pretty tired herself, but, that wasn't going to stop her. Nothing was. Not even Black Star.

"Hurry up and pull me up! Someone's up in the house!" She hurriedly observed. "Shit! Why'd you have to scream so loud, man!" She swore Ooc.

"Oh! Well SORRY! I AM IN PAIN!"

"BLACK STAR!" She was rapidly becoming irritated.

"You just want us to get caught, huh?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! PULL ME UP!"

"What's the magic word…?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"HIYAHHHHHH!" A man, er, boy, or, whatever you want to call him, with red hair and a nervous and aggravated expression painted sloppily across his face, held a kitchen spatula and a metal trash can close to his body, panting. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! GET OUT! OR I'LL GET MY SIS TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"..."

"W-what?" The redhead questioned. "I-is there something on my face?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Black Star scoffed.

"Ruuude."

"O-oh. S-sorry...I'm Keigo Asano….N-nice to meet you...I uh, guess…"

"GAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"YOU'RE THAT ONE PERVERT THAT ICHIGO WAS TELLING US ABOUT!"

"Whoah, hold up, you know Kurosaki?"

"Sadly, but that's not the point."

"Yeah." huffed Black Star. "He said you had brown hair…"

"And I DO!"

"No, you have red hair, obviously."

"LOOK, THAT IS CLEARLY DEBATABLE BETWEEN THE ANIME AND MANGA ,OKAY! SINCE WE'RE IN PERSON, IT'S BROWN! If I were a supporting character in a manga..called...Let's say 'Bleach', then, yes, I'd imagine I'd have red hair.."

"But, it's brown…"

"So sad...Well, at least you don't look like my dad." Maka shook her head. "Forget that tho, let's go, Black Star."

"Right behind you!" He emphasized giddily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Black Star whipped around, facing Keigo, significantly shorter than him.

"Yeah? And who's going to stop us?"

"Besides, we're on a mission." Added Maka. "Unless you want to come with us, I suggest you leave us alone, and NOT call that sister of yours."

"Phsh, what the hell are you runts going to do? Punch me?" He laughed at his own comment. "I see no weapons either, not that I'm complaining, heh, heh."

"Uh, we do, but, they're at Strawberry's house. Sleeping."

"BUT WE'RE REBELS! WE IS HEADING TO HUECO MUNDO ASAP!"

"? Errrr…..Oooookaaaaaayyyyyy?"

"So are you coming or nah?"

"Uhhhh, no, I'll stay here, thanks…"

"Hmph. Your lost." And they entered the portal, looking boss AF.

"...ICHIGOOOO! URYU!" And Asano-kun ran as fast as he could back inside his house to spead the word on the madness that just happend.

XD

Back at The Kurosaki House

Death the Kid woke up at 5 am and saw that the others were gone. He sat up and checked to make sure Liz and Patty were still there. They were. Sound asleep, and peaceful. Kid smiled.

'Good…' He thought to himself, pulling the covers symmetrically over him again. 'They're fine…'

XD

Back In Death City

"YEAAAAHHHH! NO PAPERS TO GRADE, NO CLASSES TO DEAL WITH, AND NO SHINIGAMI-SAMA CHOPS TO ANYONE...Tho, I kinda miss that bit…"

Spirit, on the other hand, seemed bored with it all.

"I dunno about this Lord Death. The entire cast is in the other dimension, so what are WE here for?"

"Oh, try and at least have a little fun!"

"...How?.My little girl is out there...in some dimension I HAVE NEVER even BEEN TO! I know Maka's strong...just like her mom...but…*sigh*... I miss her a bunch. Stein too..."

"Well, I am 100% sure Stein is watching over them all like a hawk."

"...Ya think so?...Heh...I wonder what they're up to now…"

XD

"WHOOOAAAHHHHH, IT'S SO….so…."

"HUeco Mundo's a dessert?"

"...Dessert?"

"Oh my- DESERT MAKA! DESERT!"

"Weird.. I could've sworn this place would be all dark and gloomy."

"Whatever! I just hope these LOSERS KNOW they are gonna GET IT!"

This time, Maka didn't hush Black Star the slightest.

"COME AT US, FREAKSHOWS! WE'RE READY!"

The two laughed until a dark figure darkened the area they were in. The figure chuckled.

"Oh, so what do we have here…"

"GAHHHHH!" cried out the two meisters.

"Why do such tiny children want to hurt our fellow arrancars, Lord Aizen?"

"I don't know, but I don't have time to play games, understood Gin?"

"Yes sir."

"Go do something with them, I don't care at this point. Get them out of my sight."

"Indeed." Gin, eyes closed as always, gave a strong grip around Maka and Black Star's wrist, dragging them towards the unknown….


End file.
